Licores Simples
by Latoure
Summary: Hanzo se percató de que jamás le había visto antes pasarse por el bar, y a juzgar por su aspecto, contrastaba mucho con el tipo de clientes que solía frecuentar ahí. Su cabello era largo y castaño, tenía una barba notoriamente crecida y llevaba consigo un sombrero de vaquero algo desgastado. Hanzo no pudo evitar pensar que lucía como el típico americano guerrillero y sin modales.


**i.**

El ambiente en el bar estaba tranquilo, como de costumbre.

Hanzo comenzó a secar los vasos recién lavados que el personal de aperitivos le había dejado en un costado de la barra. Cuando terminó y se disponía a ordenarlos en el mostrador, levantó la vista y solo entonces se percató de que había un hombre sentado en uno de los taburetes frente a él, observando las estanterías de licores. Tras mirarle, Hanzo se percató de que jamás le había visto antes pasarse por el bar, y a juzgar por su aspecto, contrastaba mucho con el tipo de clientes que solía frecuentar ahí. Su cabello era largo y castaño, tenía una barba notoriamente crecida y llevaba consigo un sombrero de vaquero algo desgastado. Hanzo no pudo evitar pensar que lucía como el típico americano guerrillero y sin modales. Muy de mal gusto.

—¿Desea algo de beber? —se limitó a decir. El hombre levantó la vista y tras observarle un momento, se reclinó en el asiento.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas —murmuró con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Hanzo alzó las cejas algo impresionado durante un instante y luego se volteó hacia las estanterías laterales. _Lo mejor que tengas_ es algo demasiado subjetivo, pero era la petición del cliente. Mientras sacaba una botella de _sake_ desde el mostrador de los destilados japoneses, Hanzo comenzó a pensar que el _cowboy_ era demasiado confiado como para pedir algo así.

Tuvo que reprimir una risa de suficiencia. Un verdadero alcohol le quitaría esa expresión tan serena. Solo esperaba no tener que limpiar si lo escupía.

Acercándose al cliente que, por alguna razón observaba atento cada movimiento que hacía, llenó un vaso hasta la mitad y se lo extendió.

—¿ _Mhm…_? —el hombre tomó el vaso con simpleza y comenzó a mirar el líquido trasparente, meciéndolo un poco. Hanzo entreabrió los labios confundido cuando le vio beberse el contenido y depositar el vaso en el mesón, vacío. Por lo general, los clientes de allí acostumbran a los sabores más ácidos como el de la cerveza, pero él lucía como si disfrutara realmente el beber alcohol—. ¿Así que eres japonés?

Hanzo se mordisqueó la parte interna de la mejilla y retiró el vaso de la barra, devolviendo la botella a su anterior posición.

—¿Había probado _Shōchū_ antes? —preguntó a continuación volviéndose hacia el cliente, quien le sonrió casi de inmediato de una manera tan auténtica, que casi hizo que se Hanzo se avergonzara.

—Sería más sencillo decir las cosas que no he probado… —contestó éste, alzando ligeramente los hombros—. Aunque debo admitir que prefiero los licores más simples.

Hanzo le observó de reojo antes de soltar una risa pequeña.

—¿Licores simples? Qué gusto tan deplorable.

—Hey —se quejó éste, contagiándose de su risa—. En mi defensa es lo más sencillo de obtener, y luego de una larga jornada sinceramente me da lo mismo lo que bebo —entonces hizo una pausa, observando a Hanzo—. Por cierto, soy Jesse McCree.

Hanzo le miró sin saber qué realmente decir durante un instante. No acostumbraba a presentarse a un cliente, por lo general sólo era un intercambio simple de palabras.

—Hanzo Shimada —habló finalmente, y fue rápidamente interrumpido por McCree.

—Sí, ya lo sabía —McCree apuntó la placa de identificación de Hanzo en su uniforme, a lo que éste calló algo incómodo. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido?

—En fin, ¿desea algo más de beber? —carraspeó Hanzo con el nerviosismo temblándole en los labios, llevando otro vaso vacío frente a McCree.

— _Hmm…_ —McCree miró alrededor, probablemente buscando alguna botella de interés—… sí,dame algo de cerveza, si no es mucha molestia.

A través de las vitrinas podía apreciarse que estaba anocheciendo y Hanzo comprobó en el reloj de su muñeca que su turno ya había acabado. Como era de costumbre, el local había comenzado a llenarse hace aproximadamente una hora de las personas que salían de sus trabajos y pasaban a beber algo cerca, por lo que McCree le había dedicado un pequeño ademán a Hanzo antes de dejar libre el taburete en el que estaba y dirigirse hacia uno de los sillones de estancia en la zona de fumadores, donde tomó una revista al azar y encendió un cigarrillo.

Hanzo miró de soslayo en su dirección y se percató de que McCree seguía allí. Estaba medio recostado en el respaldo del sofá, leyendo. Hanzo no pudo evitar pensar que tanta concentración lucía extrañamente adorable en él, y luego quedarse observándolo un momento, consciente de que al parecer tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, finalmente comenzó a encaminar hacia las salas de personal para cambiarse el uniforme. Una vez listo, recogió sus cosas del casillero y salió por la puerta trasera de la sala que daba directamente al exterior del local.

Apenas cerró la puerta, la brisa nocturna le golpeteó apenas el rostro y comenzó a caminar con paso calmado en dirección a la entrada del callejón para ir a la parada de transporte cercana e ir casa. No estaba precisamente cansado, pero Genji esa noche iba al gimnasio lo que significaba tranquilidad para poder dormir sin tener que ser buen hermano y prepararle algo de comer.

Justo antes de que pudiese atravesar la callejuela, divisó el autobús que tomaba a casa ya alejándose, es decir, media hora más de espera para poder tomar el siguiente que pasara. Resopló de mala gana y miró la hora en su reloj. De pronto la idea de caminar no le parecía tan mala.

Con algo de suerte podría tomar el autobús en el camino.

Pero apenas dio otro paso, alguien se interpuso, obligándole a detenerse de lleno.

—¿No me esperas? —Hanzo alzó la vista. McCree le miraba desde su posición con las manos casualmente metidas entre los bolsillos.

Hanzo dudó un momento y sólo fue capaz de parpadear varias veces a causa de la impresión. McCree se percató de ello y luego de emitir una pequeña risa, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dando un par de pasos.

—¿Vas a casa, Shimada?

—Sí —Hanzo comenzó a seguirle. Iba a preguntarle qué había sobre él, si acaso no había querido quedarse para beber algo más, pero McCree se le adelantó.

—¿No tomas autobús?

—Sí, pero lo perdí, así que había decidido caminar un poco —contestó Hanzo con simpleza.

—Hmh, ya veo… —murmuró McCree y comenzó a aligerar el paso. Hanzo lo imitó más por inercia que por otra cosa, hasta que Jesse se detuvo frente a una motocicleta estacionada junto a la acera en medio de varios automóviles—. ¿Te llevo?

Hanzo le miró en silencio durante un instante.

—¿Qué? —y se mordisqueó los labios, acariciándose un brazo algo incómodo. Su sentido común diría un no rotundo, pero la verdad es que, por alguna razón, _él_ no le inspiraba precisamente desconfianza.

—Vamos, no seas tímido —McCree comenzó a reír y le quitó el seguro al casco, entregándoselo a Hanzo mientras se sentaba en el espacio frontal—. Ven, sube.

Hanzo asintió y se subió con algo de dificultad, acomodándose en la parte trasera. Justo tras ponerse el casco escuchó a McCree encender el motor y una sensación extraña le erizó la piel descubierta.

Miró a su alrededor. La avenida era atravesada por gran cantidad de automóviles, que dejaban a su paso una corriente de aire que le acariciaba la espalda. La noche lucía especialmente hermosa en medio de todos los carteles de neón que iluminaban la calle.

—¿Has dado un paseo en motocicleta antes? —escuchó a McCree preguntarle.

—Nunca… —Hanzo se aproximó un poco a su oído para que pudiese oírle.

—Debes aferrarte bien si no quieres caerte.

Hanzo sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero pasó sus manos por el abdomen de McCree y se acercó a él lo más que pudo antes de que éste emprendiese camino.


End file.
